¿Qué puedo hacer? (Levi x Lectora)
by SraChoi
Summary: En esta historia TÚ eres la protagonista. Algo ha ocurrido pero no se lo puedes decir, no ahora.
1. Chapter 1

AVISO: «Attack on Titan» no me pertenece pero la historia sí ^^

Esto lo he subido también a otras cuentas como cemzoo.

Disfrutad :)

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Ya es de madrugada y aún no puedes dormir, con resignación decides levantarte de la cama para admirar la oscura noche desde la ventada de tu cuarto. Ayer fue un día duro: la misión al bosque os ha dejado machacados física y emocionalmente. Recuerdas con angustia a todos los compañeros que han quedado atrás; sus cuerpos, esparcidos por el campo, quién sabe si ya han desaparecido, siendo alimento de aquellas terribles criaturas. También recuerdas su mirada, su triste mirada oculta tras un velo de fiereza y hasta cierta indiferencia.

Ya lo sabías desde hacía mucho tiempo y siempre, con celos, deseabas con todas tus fuerzas que el amor de tu vida dejara de estar tan cerca de esa mujer, Petra, también compañera tuya en el equipo. Pero ahora sólo sientes ira hacia ti misma por desear tal cosa, deseo cumplido pero una «victoria» amarga. Ella ya no está pero, con ello, y al igual que el resto de los ausentes, ha dejado un vacío en muchas vidas: familiares, amigos, amores.

Recuerdas la vez en que Levi te lo dejó bien claro, que sólo estaba contigo por un deseo carnal, un deseo que jamás se confundiría con amor, puesto que su corazón ya le pertenecía a la chica de mirada alegre. Tú sólo estabas para calmar su sed, una sed saciada cada noche.

Ahora que Petra ya no está, ¿qué pasará con Levi? ¿Podrá recuperarse de esa profunda herida que costará cicatrizar? No sabes qué hacer… ¿Ir a su habitación para comprobar su estado? Pero… ¿qué le dirías? Tampoco puedes olvidar la discusión de vuestra última noche juntos, la noche anterior al fatídico día. Como tampoco puedes olvidar su rostro lleno de repulsión ante tu desesperación, tus gritos, tus peticiones, la exposición de tus verdaderos sentimientos. A pesar de haberlo expulsado todo lo que guardabas, a pesar de haberle dicho todos tus pensamientos, hay que algo que no le habías dicho, algo que no puedes decirle y mucho menos ahora.

«¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?», es lo único que repites en tu mente.

Sólo te queda esperar a que pase algo de tiempo. ¿Pero cuánto? ¿Un día? ¿Dos? ¿Un mes? La desesperación se ciñe sobre ti y lo único que puedes hacer es suspirar mientras observas la luna llena, con la mano izquierda sobre el frío cristal de la ventana y, con la mano derecha, acariciando con suavidad tu vientre aún plano.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Con pesar y un gran vacío en tu corazón, te despiertas y levantas de la cama. ¿Cuántas horas has podido dormir anoche? Calculas que unas dos horas; las ojeras ya hacen acto de presencia.

Por las voces que vienen de la calle, supones que ya es hora del desayuno. Dudas en bajar o no porque ya sabes qué pasará si bajas: tendrás que hacer frente al sargento que te roba el sueño.

Mientras debates mentalmente e ideas un plan para pasar desapercibida entre la gente, oyes a alguien llamar suavemente a tu puerta.

– [Nombre], ya es hora del desayuno, ¿no piensas bajar? – dice Sasha, tu mejor amiga, mientras abre la puerta de tu cuarto. – ¿Pero qué te pasa? – continúa diciendo al ver tu estado.

No te habías dado ni cuenta de que lágrimas caían por tu bello rostro y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es correr hacia ella y, cayendo de rodillas, abrazarla por la cintura como si la vida te fuera en ello. Sasha no sabe cómo reaccionar; sólo se dedica a acariciar tu cabeza mientras susurra palabras tranquilizadoras.

– ¿Ya estás mejor? – te pregunta estando ya sentadas en la mesa mientras miras fijamente la comida que está ante ti. – No quiero presionarte, pero sabes que aquí estoy para lo que sea; si necesitas desahogarte, estoy dispuesta a escucharte. – te dice mientras levantas la cabeza para mirarla con ternura.

– Gracias, ¡eres la mejor! – le dices con los ánimos un poco más subidos.

Mientras termináis el desayuno, tienes la oreja puesta en tu alrededor. Levi aún no aparece, por lo que consigues rebajar la tensión de tu cuerpo.

El desayuno termina entre risas por parte de tus compañeros, mientras Sasha va de mesa en mesa intentando gorronear un poco.

– ¡Ay, Sasha! – exclamas – Ven, anda, que yo ya no puedo más y te lo doy, aunque ya vas cuatro platos – continúas diciendo entre risas mientras vas hacia donde ella está para guiarla de vuelta a vuestra mesa.

Sasha es una de las pocas personas que te hacen reír hasta en los malos momentos.

De repente, te paras en seco, frente a la mirada atónita de tu mejor amiga. Intentas aguantar pero crees que no lo vas a conseguir. Y ahí estás, en medio del pasillo del comedor, mirando al suelo. No sabes cuánto tiempo estuviste en esa posición hasta que oyes una voz decirte:

– Si no te quitas del medio, pienso apartarte yo mismo y, créeme, no te va a gustar.

El momento ha llegado; de nuevo, tus temores vuelven a invadir todo tu ser. Ahí está él, con la misma mirada de repulsión que ya pudiste observar aquella noche.

Intentas moverte, pero tus pies no responden. Todo está en silencio, miles de ojos puestos sobre vosotros dos, sospechando que algo ha ocurrido y temiendo que algo ocurrirá. No sabes qué hacer pero, de nuevo, vuelves a sentir aquello que te hizo quedarte plantada ahí en medio.

No tienes más remedio que salir despacio, arrastrando tus pies, hasta llegar a la salida del comedor, sin que nadie pueda observarte ya. Desde ahí, emprendes una carrera hacia el baño, donde sólo puedes echar lo poco que has comido durante el desayuno.

Ya con el estómago vacío, sin fuerzas para devolver más, decides tirar de la cadena y dirigirte al lavabo para aclararte. Una vez terminada la tarea, te observas en el espejo: «¿dónde está esa belleza de la que tanto fardabas y de la que tantos halagos recibías por parte de tus compañeros?», te dices a ti misma mientras observas tu pálida cara, la cual contrasta con las ojeras que temes que tardarán en abandonar tu rostro, acompañadas de las pintas de tus mofletes producto de varios días de vómito.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Mientras tanto, en el comedor, Levi aún seguía mirando por donde saliste. Con un suspiro, se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar pero…

– A ver, tú, canijo, ¿cómo se te ocurre tratar así a [Nombre]? – gritos de tu «guardiana» resuenan por las paredes –. Que estés de mala leche no implica que la trates de esta manera. Nunca lo has hecho hasta ahora y no pienso permitir que lo vuelvas a hacer.

– Yo no respondo ante nadie, gafosa – la voz de Levi es baja, amenazante, mientras se dirige hacia la sargento Hanji –. Esto es entre ella y yo – finaliza diciendo mientras se prepara a desayunar.

A pesar de sus bruscas maneras, aparentando indiferencia, Levi no puede olvidar tu rostro enfermo y asustado. Tampoco puede dejar de sentir cierta preocupación, pero jamás cederá. No te perdona todo lo que le dijiste, todo lo que le echaste en cara. Jamás te había visto en ese estado. Le costará olvidarlo, pero lo piensa hacer.

Aún sigue dolido por todos sus compañeros perdidos, sólo han pasado dos días desde la misión. Aún tiene grabado a fuego en su mente esa imagen de Petra estampada contra el árbol, esa dantesca imagen. Se le revuelve el estómago, a la vez que siente que su corazón deja de palpitar.

La amaba, sí, llegó un momento en que hasta pensó en el matrimonio, pero tampoco podía olvidar todo lo que había vivido con [Nombre].

«Pero eso es ya agua pasada, nada volverá a ser como antes», piensa él mientras se dispone a comer.

* * *

Por otro lado, a la salida del baño, te encuentras cara a cara con la preocupada Sasha. Sientes la necesidad de contarle todo, pero no sabes por dónde empezar; temes su respuesta. ¿Se alejará de ti por ocultárselo todo este tiempo? Es tu amiga, como una hermana, se sentirá dolida al saber que se lo has ocultado. Y cuanto más tardes, será peor.

«De perdidos al río», dices para ti misma. Ahora mismo se lo piensas contar. Pero no ahí en medio, puesto que las paredes tienen oídos. Decides acudir a su habitación y explicárselo todo: tu fuerte discusión con Levi, lo ocurrido con Petra, el bebé que viene en camino.

Sasha calla, sólo se dedica a escuchar todo lo que dices, prefiere oír todas tus explicaciones para poder juzgarlas y opinar.

– Sabía que me ocultabas algo pero no me imaginaba algo así. Un bebé… ¿¡te das cuenta de lo que has hecho!? – te dice lo más bajo que puede, lo único que quiere es gritar como una loca –. Se lo tienes que decir.

– ¡Ni hablar! – gritas –. Bastante tiene con lo que tiene como para tener que hacer frente a esto – te explicas, agradeciendo el apoyo recibido por Sasha, ahora te encuentras mucho más tranquila.

– ¡Me importa una mierda cómo le va a sentar! Después de lo que te ha hecho, después de cómo te ha usado… ¿piensas cargar tú con todo? ¡Que hubiera aprendido a tenerla quietecita! ¡O a meneársela él solito! Ambos, ¡ambos!, tenéis que hacer frente a esto – te grita Sasha ante tu negativa, ante tu estúpido enamoramiento, ante tu sobreprotección hacia Levi.

– ¿Quién no puede meneársela solito?

Sasha y tú giráis la cabeza asustadas para encontraros con la sargento Hanji, quien no aguantó más en el comedor por la preocupación, decida a ir en tu búsqueda.

¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Acaso también se lo tienes que decir a Hanji? ¿A la mujer que en seguida se deja llevar por su estado de ánimo? ¿A quien se le puede escapar todo delante del menos indicado? Decides permanecer en silencio, pero Hanji está esperando una respuesta y, por lo visto, la quiere ahora mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de empezar con el capítulo, quiero dar las gracias a Nunimia por su comentario en el anterior capítulo. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El silencio que reina en la habitación es interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta. Se trata de una cadete, cuyo nombre desconoces, en busca de Hanji.

– Sargento, por fin la encuentro; el comandante Erwin solicita su presencia.

– En qué buen momento… – dice Hanji con ironía –. Pero no te creas que escaparás de mí, [Nombre] – dice mientras sale cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Todo se vuelve a quedar en silencio. Sasha y tú os quedáis mirando una a la otra, sin saber qué decir (ya está todo dicho). Sasha se dirige a la ventana.

– Sabes que tu derecha es decírselo; debe saberlo, por el bien de todos. Además, tienes que pensar en qué hacer, a quién más decírselo, porque llegará el momento en que no podrás ocultarlo y deberás estar apartada de este trabajo por un tiempo – te dice mientras observa por la ventana, viendo a la gente ir y venir. – ¡Es verdad! ¡Ya es hora del entrenamiento! ¡Y creo que llegamos tarde!– exclama mientras se prepara para bajar –. ¡Vamos!

– Pero aún tengo tiempo… – susurras para ti misma, puesto que Sasha ya se encuentra a unos metros de ti.

Desde la distancia, mientras Sasha te hace señales con la mano, vas caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

Levi nunca solía bajar a entrenar con el resto de los cadetes pero hoy iba a hacer una excepción. Necesitaba saber el porqué del enfermo rostro de [Nombre]. No es que le importara, se dice a sí mismo, simplemente tiene curiosidad.

Tú siempre entrenabas con los cadetes, aunque no fueras uno de ellos; tienes un rango superior pero, asimismo, inferior al de Levi y Hanji. Podrías entrenar con los sargentos, pero prefieres quedarte con los cadetes; para ti, es necesario entrenar con ellos, conocerlos, trabajar en equipo; después de todo, vais a luchar juntos. Pero a partir de ahora debes tener cuidado con cómo entrenas.

* * *

Una vez todos reunidos, colocados en fila ante las figuras del comandante Erwin y de varios sargentos, entre los que figuran Levi y Hanji, comienza el discurso matutino. Hoy el entrenamiento consistirá en trabajar en grupos de tres o en parejas.

Buscando a Sasha entre toda la gente, te encuentras cara a cara con Hanji, quien niega con la cabeza y se dirige hacia ti para tomar tu mano y llevarte hacia una de las pocas personas que aún quedan sin pareja o sin grupo. Ya te lo temías, Hanji siempre la termina liando. Otra oportunidad de oro para perder los nervios.

Levi, por su parte, no puede evitar sentir nervios al verte cada vez más cerca. Esconde esos nervios bajo un rostro de indiferencia. «Ya la he olvidado, ahora es una compañera más y sólo hay que entrenar», se dice a sí mismo.

La primera actividad consiste en luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Al menos podrás desahogarte como quieras, o eso piensas, porque Levi ya acaba de tirarte al suelo de un solo movimiento.

– ¿Acaso no piensas defenderte de mí? – te dice con un tono de burla.

Mala elección de palabras y de maneras, querido Levi. Te levantas como puedes y empiezas a atacar sin ver realmente a dónde estás dando. Levi intenta pararte agarrando de tu pierna que ya estabas levantando para seguir con tu ataque; dicha acción provoca que ambos terminéis en el suelo.

– Estás loca… – te susurra al oído.

Con dificultad, intentas levantarte de debajo de él, cosa que no consigues.

– Ya sabes quién tiene la culpa de mi locura – le dices con el mismo tono de voz –. Te lo dejé bien claro el otro día: ya me tienes harta; siempre tratándome de la misma manera, viniendo a mí cuando te entra el calentón y todo porque Petra te rechazó en la cama. No es necesario que me mires así, total, es la verdad. Y ahora que ella no está… ¿qué vas a hacer? – le sueltas de repente, aunque no te gusta el rumbo de tus palabras–. Eres tan poco hombre…

Al parecer, estas últimas palabras han hecho mella en él, pues se acaba de apartar de ti, levantándose como un resorte.

– Retírate, hoy no vas a entrenar más – te dice.

– Me iré cuando quiera.

– No olvides que soy tu superior.

Eso no lo puedes discutir. Con la cabeza bien alta, haces el saludo militar y te dispones a ir pero no puedes evitar girarte y mirar hacia él.

Parece que le vas a decir algo, o eso es lo que Levi espera. No hay respuesta, sólo os estáis mirando; chispas salen de tus ojos, aunque los de él están parecido. De repente, le enseñas con verdadera claridad el dedo corazón de tu mano derecha y te vas rápido, antes de que Levi reaccione.

* * *

El resto del día lo pasas como si estuvieras en el limbo. Al parecer, tu «charla» con Levi te ha dejado un poco afectada.

– Pero si no es para tanto, simplemente le he hecho un recordatorio – dices para tus adentros.

No eres consciente de lo que hay a tu alrededor hasta que levantas la cabeza y te ves sentada ante la mesa del comedor durante la hora de la cena. ¡Ya la cena!

Ésta transcurre tranquila, aunque tú no lo estás. Sientes la mirada de Levi puesta en tu nuca. Al estar sentada en una mesa alejada de la suya y dándole la espalda, no puedes verle pero sí sentir su presencia. Como también sientes cuando él se levanta para salir del lugar.

* * *

Te caes de sueño y ya quieres ir a dormir. Tras escaquearte de Hanji, quien ya sospecha algo, consigues llegar al final de un pasillo, donde se halla tu habitación. Allí te encuentras, de nuevo, a Levi. Está esperando un tanto impaciente, apoyado contra la puerta de tu habitación.

No lo puedes evitar, una sonrisa nerviosa surge en tu llamativa boca. Maldices mentalmente: cuando todo era perfecto entre vosotros, apenas te encontrabas con él durante el día pero, ahora, no hace más que pasar ante ti.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**

No sé qué me da que este capítulo es un poco «débil», pero lo necesitaba para poder enlazarlo con lo anterior y lo siguiente, ya que en el próximo puede que haya alguna sorpresuca...


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

– Te estaba esperando – te dice mientras te acercas hacia él.

– Me lo suponía, porque ésta es mi habitación.

Estás a la defensiva y Levi lo sabe; debe tener cuidado con lo que te dice para no ponerte nerviosa de nuevo y tener que irse sin preguntarte lo que se propone. Te mira de arriba abajo, haciendo que te sientas desnuda ante él; dejas la mente en blanco pero luego recapacitas.

«No seas idiota, no puede leerte la mente», dices para tus adentros.

– ¿Cómo dices? – te pregunta. Al parecer, no lo has dicho tan bajo como creías.

– Nada – no sabes qué decirle.

Tampoco él sabe qué decirte, no sabe cómo empezar una conversación contigo.

– ¿Y cómo has estado estos dos días? – al parecer Levi ha encontrado la forma de establecer un diálogo.

– Bastante bien, la verdad – no bajas la guardia.

– Bien – te dice.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa? – replicas.

– _Tch_. Sólo quiero establecer una conversación civilizada contigo – responde mientras te vuelves a sentir un poco acorralada –. Hace tiempo que no estamos así, a solas, ¿no es cierto?

– Eso es porque siempre tenías a tu perra faldera detrás de ti – les espetas.

No, al parecer no estás dispuesta a colaborar en esa «conversación civilizada».

Lo sientes, bajo esa aparente fachada de dureza puedes sentirlo: se está cabreando y eso no es bueno. Si se enfada, te puede hacer daño, algo que sabes a la perfección, algo que has vivido en muchas ocasiones.

– Estoy intentando ser amable contigo – dice amenazante.

– Eso es porque necesitas algo, ¿no es así? – ves como levanta levemente su ceja derecha, otro síntoma más de enfado –. Si no, no estarías aquí, «dialogando» - le dices con retintín.

– Sólo he venido a ver cómo estás, esta mañana parecías enferma – afirma.

Parece que no va a aguantar más en esa apariencia estoica.

– Bueno, y yo sólo quiero decir que no te importa. No sé cómo se te ocurre venir hasta aquí para semejante tontería. Pero, por si te interesa, y como ya he dicho, estoy perfectamente, gracias – al parecer la pequeña irritación que siente Levi es contagiosa; te estás enfadando tú también –. Te he respondido; ya te puedes ir. Adiós.

– ¡Ya está bien! – te grita.

De repente, en un pestañeo, te ves acorralada entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Intentas moverte, pero tiene sus manos sujetando tus brazos; al sentir que intentas huir, clava los dedos en tu piel.

– Te lo vuelvo a repetir – te dice a milímetros de distancia de tu rostro –. Sólo quiero establecer una conversación civilizada contigo.

– Pues ahora mismo no estás siendo para nada civiliz-

No puedes terminar la oración: los labios de Levi han capturado los tuyos. Sientes una gran presión, está ejerciendo mucha fuerza en ti, mañana terminarás con la boca toda roja.

Su lengua pide permiso para entrar en tu boca, permiso concedido. Llevabas mucho tiempo deseando volver a estar con él, amándoos, pero él tuvo que escoger a la otra chica.

Ese pensamiento hace que te quedes muy quieta, cosa que Levi ha sentido, pero no deja de asaltarte la boca, probando ese manjar que hacía tanto tiempo que no probaba. No puede evitarlo, empieza a saborearte, buscando tu lengua, mordiendo tu labio inferior.

Puedes sentir su cuerpo contra el tuyo; tus pechos contra su torso, sus piernas presionando las tuyas, su miembro, ya preparado, contra tu vientre, no lo recordabas tan… grande, será la necesidad. Lanzas un pequeño gemido.

Al parecer ese dulce sonido le trajo a la realidad, soltándote; otra vez vuelve a estar a escasos milímetros de tu boca.

– Me tienes hasta los cojones con tus ataques de histeria y con tus faltas de respeto – te dice con sus ojos puestos en tus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

No dices nada, sólo te lo quedas mirando. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, ninguna reacción, suspira y te suelta del todo, apartándose de ti; pero aún sientes sus dedos en tu piel. Tú sólo sigues mirando, esperando, sientes que te quiere decir algo.

Pero Levi no se atreve a preguntarte aquello que le hizo acudir ante tu puerta. Vuelve a suspirar y se da la vuelta, debe marchar a su despacho, a continuar con su papeleo, aunque no quiere irse.

– No te emociones por esto – es lo único que dice mientras camina para abandonar ese pasillo.

– Claro, como ahora Petra no está, te piensas que sigo aquí esperando por tus necesidades – le espetas mientras te dispones a entrar con rapidez a tu habitación y cerrar con fuera la puerta al ver que Levi se gira para dirigirse de nuevo hacia ti.

No te apartas de la puerta, la cual empujas por un por si acaso; aunque no hace falta, puesto que hay cerradura, pero de esta manera te sientes más segura.

Cuando por fin oyes sus pasos alejarse, te dispones a dormir, aunque con dolores en los brazos, con cosquilleos en los labios y un calor en tu interior, pensando en cómo será el día de mañana, a quién tendrás que hacer frente. Pensando que aún tienes suficiente tiempo para que los demás se enteren.

Lo que no sabes es la reacción que tendrá Levi, algo que temes más que la presencia de un titán colosal.


	6. Chapter 6

ATENCIÓN: este capítulo podría contener cierto «spoiler» del manga.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Ya han pasado poco más de dos meses desde tu última discusión con Levi. No has vuelto a discutir con él, no ha intentado encontrarse contigo de nuevo, ¿acaso se ha aburrido ya por completo? Pero siempre ha tenido los ojos puestos en ti durante las comidas, los entrenamientos, las batallas... incluso no te dejó participar en la misión del cercado a la titán hembra.

Hanji, por su parte, ya lo sabe, te apoya, pero te insta a que lo hagas público, puesto que no puedes seguir con ese trabajo llevando a una criatura en tu interior; pero tú eres muy cabezona.

En cuanto a las batallas, ya estás preparada para recibir nuevas órdenes para una nueva: esta vez, tenéis que salir al exterior y acabar con un grupo de titanes que se está dirigiendo hacia los muros, lo cual presenta una amenaza.

* * *

Ya estáis todos preparados en vuestros caballos, sólo tenéis que esperar a que las puertas se abran. Una vez abiertas, pasas junto a Levi, quien sólo suelta su característico «tch» mientras te mira de reojo. Tú, simplemente, lo ignoras.

A unos kilómetros de los muros encontráis a los primeros de ellos. A la señal, atacáis. Vas con cuidado por donde pisas, ya no eres la misma loca que se lanzaba la primera para acabar con cuantos tenías a tu alcance, no quieres que te hieran innecesariamente. Esto lo nota claramente Levi, quien, mientras va acabando con todos los titanes que se le cruzan por el camino, no deja de estar pendiente de ti.

De repente, fijas tu mirada en un titán que sale corriendo, ¿es un anómalo? Sin dudar, vas detrás de él.

– ¡[Nombre]! – Levi te llama, pero ya no lo oyes.

Con la ayuda del equipo de maniobra tridimensional, puedes agarrarte bien a todos los árboles mientras aumentas de velocidad para alcanzar a ese ser.

Avanzas, saltas, esquivas, corres, vuelas, una verdadera odisea para acabar con ese escurridizo titán. Pero por fin lo alcanzas y, de una buena estocada en la nuca, acabas con él.

Con facilidad te colocas en la rama de un árbol y te secas el sudor. Para ser un titán no tan grande, te ha agotado; pero sonríes tras tu victoria. Giras la cabeza y, de repente, se te quita la sonrisa de tu rostro.

¿Dónde están todos?

Miras a todos tus lados, no sabes dónde estás. Decides ir hacia lo que tú consideras «ir para atrás», a ver si encuentras a tus compañeros.

Vas avanzando, pero sigues sin poder encontrarlos. ¿Dónde coño andarán? Te vuelves a parar en otro árbol para asimilar tu situación: está anocheciendo, no hay titanes cerca, no sabes adónde ir.

Vuelves a mirar bien a ver qué encuentras y hallas una cueva, cuya entrada es muy angosta, muy pequeña.

Decides ir allí, es peligroso estar en medio de la nada, aunque tengas árboles a los que subir. Con rapidez, te metes en la gruta y te sientas como puedes.

Esta cueva no es muy grande, no parece tener rastros de vida, ya sea animal o de un titán, es el lugar perfecto para pasar la noche. Si por un casual pasara un titán, éste lo tendría bastante difícil para entrar, lo cual te daría tiempo para escapar o subir por las distintas rocas que se encuentran en ese pequeño lugar para mantenerte alejada de ellos.

Y ahí estás, sentada y aburrida. Seguro que Hanji y Sasha están de los nervios, y seguro que Levi te está maldiciendo. Te sientes un poco sola pero, rápidamente, olvidas ese sentimiento. No estás sola, piensas mientras acaricias tu vientre.

* * *

Pasan las horas y te estás quedando dormida. Puedes oír los grillos y el rugir de las hojas al viento. También puedes oír una especie de pasos.

Rápidamente te incorporas para escuchar mejor, no parecen ser pasos de un titán medio, son mucho más fuertes. ¿Será un colosal? ¿O aquél llamado blindado?

Miras por el hueco de la cueva y, de repente, ves un gran ojo. No puedes gritar, no puedes moverte. El ojo se aleja, dándote espacio para apreciar mejor la figura que se encuentra al otro lado de la grieta: tiene que ser un titán, pero es peludo, nunca has visto uno así. Parece un mono.

El ser te observa, lo sientes, a pesar de la oscuridad, puedes ver claramente su figura, sintiendo su mirada, la cual te produce escalofríos por toda tu columna vertebral.

– Hola.

Un momento, ese titán… ¿te ha saludado?


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Sigues sin poder moverte, estás muy sorprendida al oír a un titán hablar.

Aunque tú no te muevas, el ser se inclina hacia delante, alargando su largo y peludo brazo, haciendo que, por fin, reacciones.

Como puedes, te introduces más en la cueva; aunque con un poco de dificultad y cuidado, para no hacerte daño en tu abultado vientre, el cual, aunque no se note mucho, ahí está. No miras hacia atrás, tampoco hace falta: puedes oír perfectamente cómo el titán se las apaña para hacer más grande el acceso.

Llegas hasta el final de la gruta y ahí es cuando te giras. Aunque haya destrozado la entrada, no se introduce en ella, lo que te deja un tanto extrañada.

Ese titán bestial susurra unas palabras que no llegas a oír y se va, no sin antes lanzar un grito al cielo.

Grito que conoces muy bien ya que se trata de una llamada a otros de la misma «especie». Ahora sí que estás en peligro. Aún es de noche, pero ya hay un poco de claridad, no crees que vengan muchos de ellos. Pero, por si acaso, te diriges a la entrada para intentar taparla con algo, con algunas rocas que puedas mover.

Es ahí, junto a la entrada, cuando lo ves: un grupo de unos quince titanes viene corriendo hacia la cueva. Dejas todo donde está y vuelves a lo profundo de la gruta, aunque ahora intentas probar suerte subiendo hacia lo máximo que te permita el techo.

No sabes qué hacer. Si entran, y seguro que lo harán, no vivirás para contarlo; en ese pequeño espacio no podrás hacer mucho con el equipo de maniobra tridimensional, aunque igual sí que puedes cargarte a uno o a dos.

Cierras un momento los ojos, intentando relajarte, para volverlos a abrir y prepararte para lo que venga.

Oyes ruidos, pasos acercándose, ya vienen. Te dispones a atacar a alguno que pueda entrar pero…

Ninguno entra. Qué raro. Ni siquiera están dando golpes a la pared externa de la cueva. ¿Qué puede ocurrir?

Esperas y esperas y nada, por lo que decides asomar un poco la cabeza al exterior. Lloras. Lágrimas de alivio cubren tu rostro. Ahí está tu salvador.

Por fin te han encontrado. Levi, con su escuadrón, consigue acabar con diez de ellos. Mientras los demás siguen atacando a los cinco restantes, él entra a por ti. No puedes evitarlo y corres hacia él para abrazarlo. Él se queda inmóvil al principio pero, después, te abraza fuertemente. Ambos habéis pasado un buen susto: tú, por tu incapacidad para hacer frente a tantos titanes en un lugar tan cerrado; él, porque casi te pierde.

A pesar del «bonito» encuentro, Levi no se deja llevar y te dice:

– Ya verás cuando lleguemos a los muros. Ya te puedes ir preparando.

Tragas saliva mientras le miras, ahora le tienes miedo a él pero…

De repente miras a su espalda y ves a dos titanes dentro de la cueva, cerca de donde vosotros estáis. Debido al terreno, estos dos seres entran arrastrándose por el suelo.

Sin soltarte, Levi decide atacarlos con una sola mano. Golpes van y vienen y sólo puedes trincarte a él, intentando estorbar lo menos posible.

– Puedes dejarme ahí arriba, que no pasa nada – le dices señalando una roca.

– Calla – es lo único que te dice.

Él sigue luchando, tanto ajetreo te está mareando. Pero en un momento se te pasa: el último titán que queda en la cueva os ha lanzado una especie de estalagmita bastante grande, haciendo que caigáis por el peso de la misma.

El titán se acerca con una sonrisa estúpida, cosa que cabrea aún más a Levi. Éste, como puede, se levanta, pero no puede contigo. No te piensa dejar ahí atrapada.

Los segundos parecen horas, el titán se está acercando lentamente para, después, girar levemente la cabeza hacia su izquierda al sentir un movimiento. Movimiento seguido por un corte en su nuca, cayendo al suelo.

* * *

Cuando Hanji vio a dos titanes entrar en la cueva, intentó acercarse a la misma pero se le pusieron delante unos cuantos más que vinieron más tarde. Hasta que no acabó con ellos, no pudo entrar en el lugar, donde, una vez dentro, pudo ver cómo el único titán restante se estaba acercando a dos figuras situadas en el suelo.

Llegó justo a tiempo para salvarlas y, cuando vio quienes eran, no pudo más que respirar de alivio.

* * *

Con la ayuda de Hanji y de unos cadetes, podéis salir de la cueva. Ambos, Levi y tú, salís ilesos.

Cuando por fin podéis estar seguros de que ya no hay más peligro, Levi se dirige hacia ti para agarrarte bruscamente del brazo.

– Cuando dije que estabas loca, no me equivocaba – susurra amenazante –. ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre alejarte del grupo!? ¿Sabes lo que habría pasado si…?

No puede terminar su oración. El grito ahogado de Hanji interrumpe su discurso, llamando su atención.

– ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti ahora?

Hanji sólo puede señalarte con el dedo, haciendo que Levi gire su vista hacia ti.

Todos te miran, pero los ojos de Hanji, la forma en que te observa, te asusta. Te miras a ti misma por encima, hasta que decides echar la vista un poco más abajo…

Un momento, ¿eso es sangre?


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Llegas, más bien te llevan, a la enfermería absorta en tus pensamientos. Te estás temiendo lo peor, pero aún albergas esperanzas.

Una vez en la enfermería, situada en el muro Rose, Levi y Hanji, ante la expectante mirada de Sasha, quien te había estado esperando todo este tiempo en la entrada al muro, te tumban en la cama. No te mueves, permaneces inmóvil.

La doctora, atendiendo a tu petición, manda salir a todos de la habitación. No hace falta que le digas nada, con tus ojos ya lo dices todo.

– Primero haremos un examen, podemos encontrar la causa de esta sangre en otro lado, no tiene porqué ser de la criatura – te dice.

Asientes con la cabeza y permites que se te realicen todas las pruebas necesarias. La sangre ya no sale con la misma regularidad, aún tienes esperanza.

Tras las pruebas pertinentes, la doctora abandona el lugar, permitiendo la entrada de todos aquellos que te han acompañado hasta allí. Levi, quien ha entrado el último, sólo te mira, sin saber realmente lo que pasa; mientras tanto, Sasha te toma de la mano derecha y Hanji se sienta en un lado de la cama.

Esperáis los resultados, esperáis a la doctora.

Cuando ésta llega, te dice que necesita hacerte una prueba más, por lo que, para una mayor privacidad, corre las cortinas que rodean tu cama antes de empezar con la última prueba.

Una vez terminada dicha prueba, te mira directamente a los ojos y niega lentamente con su cabeza.

No puede ser, te dices, ¡no puede ser! ¡NO puede ser!

– Entonces…

– Lo siento, no se ha podido hacer nada – te dice amargamente.

Algo dentro de ti se rompe. Te pones a gritar como una loca, nada te puede calmar ya. «¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé!» es lo único que resuena entre esas cuatro pareces, produciendo incluso un eco por los pasillos. Rompes a llorar.

Hanji y Sasha entran corriendo y te abrazan fuertemente, tú simplemente no puedes parar de llorar, de lamentarte, de sumirte en la mayor de las tristezas.

Pero llega un momento en que paras, ya estás demasiado cansada como para seguir llorando. Te sientes muy cansada, demasiado agotada.

Es, entonces, cuando ves a Levi, junto a los pies de tu cama, mirándote con los ojos un tanto abiertos.

«Ya está, ya lo sabe», es lo único que repites en tu mente hasta que caes desmayada presa del cansancio psicológico y físico.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Quiero pedir perdón a Nunimia por cómo ha terminado este capítulo... Sorry...


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias a Yuya Kinomoto y a Mafia chan por vuestros comentarios. Y pido perdón por cómo está quedando el fic (¿o no? jajaja) ~

Sin más, el capítulo 9 :)

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Cuando despiertas, te encuentras en la habitación. Todos se han ido; a excepción de Levi, quien está sentado en una silla cercana a la cama.

– Todo este tiempo… ¿No pensabas decirme nada?

No hablas, sientes que no hay necesidad de decir nada. Ya está todo dicho… menos tus razones.

Él asiente muy despacio y decide salir de la habitación.

– ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntas.

– Si no me voy, sería capaz de agarrar ese precioso cuello que tienes con ambas manos – dice mientras cierra la puerta.

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana desde tu dada de alta. Ya una semana… pero aún sientes un pequeño bulto en tu barriga. Es algo normal, o eso es lo que te ha dicho la doctora. A veces te duele un poco.

Esta gran pérdida te ha llenado de una inmensa pena, de una gran angustia. Muchas veces piensas que tu vida ya no tiene sentido, hasta lo pierdes por completo.

– Si no fuera por Sasha y Hanji… No sé qué habría sido ya de mí – vas pensando mientras caminas por el pasillo para reunirte con todos antes de recibir nuevas órdenes para otra salida.

Esta vez tenéis que volver a peinar la zona. Hay unos cuantos titanes merodeando alrededor del Muro Maria.

* * *

Nada, nada se te está pasando por la mente. Simplemente atacas, acabas con todos los titanes que se te plantan delante sin reparar en lo que hay a tu alrededor. Ya no tienes el cuidado que tenías hace unos días.

No eres consciente de nada, ni de que Levi está observando de cerca tus movimientos, observando el momento en que te quedas sin gas en tu equipo de maniobra tridimensional y empiezas a caer al suelo.

Es ahí donde él interviene en tu puesto, rescatándote de una caída libre. Y es ahí cuando vuelves a recuperar tu sentido. Lo miras. Él solo suelta su característico «tch».

Sabes que vas a tener que hacer frente, de nuevo, a sus ataques verbales.

* * *

Ataques que no tardaron en llegar. Nada más entrar al interior del primer muro, te pilló por banda.

– ¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo!? – ya empieza.

Tú sólo callas y «escuchas».

– No voy a tolerar ningún capricho tuyo. Si quieres morir, hazlo, pero no voy a permitir que pongas en juego la vida de los que te acompañan. ¿Me escuchas? Como sigas así voy a tener que…

– ¿Ya has acabado? Pues me retiro – dices mientras te diriges al interior de los dormitorios.

– ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! – no haces ni caso –. ¡[Nombre]!

Cuando llegas a tu habitación, sin ánimos, corres a tumbarte boca abajo en la cama y rompes a llorar.

* * *

No sales de tu habitación ni a la hora de la cena ni a la del desayuno del día siguiente. Te encuentras en posición fetal en la cama, apenas te has movido desde ayer.

Unos golpes en la puerta te sacan de tu mundo.

– Adelante, está abierto – dices desganada.

Levi entra con algo entre sus manos: trae una bandeja con comida.

– Te traigo el desayuno – dice con algo de timidez.

– No lo quiero.

– ¿Quieres que te dé de comer yo mismo? – vuelve a ponerse amenazante.

Suspiras y te dispones a comer un poco, lo mínimo para tenerlo contento.

Levi no soporta el doloroso silencio que reina en la habitación y te dice aquello que temías:

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?

– No, no necesitabas saberlo, ya no estamos juntos. Además, yo sólo era un reemplazo, ¿para qué ibas a querer tú un hijo mío? Habría sido mejor si hubiera sido de la otra, ¿verdad? Seguro que hasta has pensado en eso. Y ahora no hay marcha atrás…

Un golpe seco resuena en la habitación. Giras la cabeza.

¿Te ha pegado una torta?

Ya no puedes más. Algo en ti se rompe por completo.

– ¡Fue mi decisión! ¡Tú ya escogiste en su momento! ¡Escogiste y no sólo perdiste a una persona, sino a DOS! – le dices, te da igual ya todo, como puedes, te levantas de la cama y echas a correr, dejando a Levi confuso.

* * *

Corres por los pasillos, te está pisando los talones, quiere pararte pero tú sacas las pocas fueras que tienes y corres a una gran velocidad, dejándolo atrás.

– ¿¡Pero cómo puedes correr tan rápido en ese estado y con esas pequeñas piernas!? – te dice a gritos, sin parar de seguirte.

– ¡Habló el gigante! – dices, haciendo que se cabree aún más, si es que eso es posible.

* * *

Llegas al muro, al cual decides subir, con Levi muy cerca de ti. Estás muy cansada, cansada de todo. Todo el mundo os mira

Te paras, él se queda a unos metros de ti.

– Vamos, tienes que volver a la enfermería, creo que necesitas ayuda – intenta razonar contigo.

Le sonríes, es una sonrisa loca, desesperada. Te colocas al borde del muro, de espaldas a los titanes que pueden estar allí abajo.

– No - te susurra.

Te echas un poco para atrás y cierras los ojos un momento para abrirlos de nuevo, sin perder tu sonrisa, pero con lágrimas. Le miras, quieres verle una última vez.

Y caes, caes al vacío.

**¿FIN?**

¿Qué hacemos? ¿Será éste el fin? wejejejeje


	10. Chapter 10

Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a mafia chan y a Nunimia. ¡Gracias!

Por cierto, Nunimia, no soy tan mala como para dejar el fic así, que yo también me he sentido mal al dejarlo de esa manera aunque... no sé yo si puedo llamarme a mí misma «mala» en este capítulo... Puede ser, quién sabe... Ya me diréis (?)

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Sientes tu cuerpo caer, libertad, piensas, como un pequeño pajarillo que acaba de escapar de la jaula que lo tenía cautivo. Cierras los ojos, dejas tu mente vagar.

* * *

No ves nada, está todo muy oscuro, una oscuridad que, poco a poco, va tomando forma. Mientras tu vista se hace a esa oscuridad, oyes a alguien murmurar un «Yo só la Muerte cierta a todas las criaturas, que son y serán en el mundo…»

No puedes oír más, pero por fin puedes ver algo más claro: gente, gente caminando. Pero hay algo que te llama la atención. Se trata de un desfile, donde las personas siguen a un primer ser, el cual porta un arco y una flecha. De repente, esa marcha se para. Aquel ser te mira, lo que te produce escalofríos.

Pronto descubres que se trata de la Muerte misma, la cual ha ido a tu encuentro. Tras ella, una gran cola de gente la sigue; entre esta gente, puedes apreciar caras conocidas de aquellos que perecieron en batallas. Pero también puedes ver que hay diferencias entre ciertas personas: unas se muestran enteramente transparentes, mientras otras permanecen translúcidas. Te miras a ti misma, eres de carne y hueso. ¿Qué significa todo esto?

– Cuanto más invisibles seas, más muerto estás. Aquellos transparentes ya han perecido, no tienen vuelta atrás – al parecer, te ha leído la mente.

Ves a gente de todo tipo: adultos, jóvenes, niños… Niños corriendo, saliéndose del macabro «desfile», jugando, sin ser conscientes de su destino.

Te paras, hay algo que vuelve a atraer tu atención: un lloro, un bebé, el cual lleva la Muerte en sus manos. No es del todo transparente ni tampoco translúcido. No puedes evitarlo, te recuerda a tu bebé, a pesar de no haberlo llegado a ver.

La Muerte asiente, extiende una mano hacia ti, pidiendo que la tomes. Avanzas hacia ella, quieres estar junto a esa cría, hace que tu pecho vuelva a sentir ese calor que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentías. Te acercas, tu cuerpo va desapareciendo poco a poco, pero te da igual.

– [Nombre]… - susurra ese ser.

Estás a punto de tocar su mano…

– [Nombre]…

* * *

– ¡[Nombre]! – un grito hace que vuelvas a la realidad.

Te despiertas en una cama, poco a poco te das cuenta de que estás de nuevo en la enfermería. Junto a ti, están Hanji, Sasha y Levi.

– ¡Menos mal que Levi no se quitó el equipo de maniobra tridimensional! ¡Menudo susto nos has dado! – oyes decir a una preocupada Hanji.

Sientes los ojos pesados, tienes mucho sueño… Vuelves a caer dormida. «Shhh, es normal, su causa es el trauma sufrido por la caída», es lo último que oyes, algo que parece proceder de un médico.

* * *

Te despiertas en la enfermería, no sabes cuánto tiempo has estado allí. Miras a tu izquierda y te encuentras con un durmiente Levi, quien se encuentra recostado sobre tu cama.

Te intentas levantar, pero sólo consigues despertarlo.

Te mira a los ojos con ternura, o eso es lo que crees, pues ya está de nuevo riñéndote con frialdad. Pero, por suerte, enseguida entra Hanji, quien te defiende de él.

Al ver su pelea, un tanto cómica, no lo puedes evitar y una pequeña risa surge en tu interior, la cual emociona por completo a tu querida Hanji.

* * *

Tras tres días en cama, ya tienes permiso para bajar a comer con los demás, pero aún tendrás que acudir a la enfermería cada semana para llevar un seguimiento.

Llegas al comedor, donde todo el mundo te recibe alegre, mostrando su apoyo y comprensión. Lágrimas de felicidad caen por tus bellos ojos.

Te estás dirigiendo a tu mesa de siempre, aunque te quedas extrañada porque no ves a Sasha.

– [Nombre], siéntate aquí – se trata de Levi, quien está indicando un asiento libre junto al suyo.

En esa mesa es donde se encuentra Sasha, quien está quitando el pan a Levi sin que éste se dé cuenta, pues tiene sus ojos puestos en ti.

Vas hacia esa mesa, pero, por el camino, te vuelves a parar en seco, como aquella vez.

Al contrario del día de tu encontronazo con Levi, sientes algo extraño dentro de ti. Golpes suaves, pataditas. Diriges tu mano hacia tu vientre y barriga. Sí, lo puedes sentir.

Pero… ¿cómo es posible?

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

Quiero cerrar este capítulo matizando una cosita: aquello que dice la Muerte, lo de «Yo só la Muerte cierta a todas las criaturas, que son y serán en el mundo», está sacado de un manuscrito escurialense conocido como _Dança general de la muerte_, el cual data de comienzos del siglo XV. Es un texto medieval un tanto «conflictivo», aunque no hace falta entrar en eso porque no tiene nada que ver con el fic.


	11. Chapter 11

Puede haber algo que se pueda considerar como «spoiler» o que puede dar una idea falsa de lo que ocurre realmente en la historia «oficial» pero, por si acaso, aviso.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a Nunimia y a mafia chan por vuestros comentarios. Espero que este capítulo os libere de todas las dudas ^^

CAPÍTULO 11

Estás en la enfermería, de nuevo, y la doctora no da crédito a lo que ven sus ojos.

– Es un milagro – te dice mientras echa otro vistazo a los resultados –. Es imposible.

Te sientes en las nubes. Por fin puedes ver la luz al final del túnel, todas tus preocupaciones se disipan. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentías esta alegría! Rápidamente sales de la consulta para ir al encuentro de Hanji y Sasha, con quienes quieres compartir tu emoción.

– Entonces… ¿no lo perdiste? – la suave voz de Levi te saca de tus pensamientos.

– Al parecer no. La doctora no se lo puede explicar, pero no importa. Lo importante es que está aquí, conmigo – dices mientras te llevas ambas manos al vientre.

Levi te mira dudoso.

– ¿Y yo? ¿Qué haré yo?

Sabes que tenéis que aclararlo ya y como sea; no se puede estar huyendo de los problemas toda una vida. Levi, quien está de acuerdo con eso, te lleva hasta su despacho, donde te invita a sentarte en la silla situada frente a su gran escritorio.

– Esta vez tenemos que decidir algo, tenemos que hablar – te dice.

– Cierto es.

Os quedáis en silencio. Hay tantas cosas que decir y tan poca habilidad para las palabras…

– Esto…

– He estado pensando en que no hace falta que te preocupes por nada. Yo me puedo encargar sola perfectamente del bebé. Sé que es una carga para ti y sé que sientes que éste no es tu lugar; pero no te culpo, yo sí quiero vivir el resto de mi vida con esta criatura y no me importa en absoluto hacerlo yo sola – no le dejas terminar, lanzando todo ese «monólogo» para evitar que diga nada.

– ¿Y qué pasa si te digo que yo también quiero compartir una vida con vosotros dos?

Te quedas callada, ¿qué puedes decir? Esto no te lo esperabas.

– Esto… – miras por la ventana desde donde estás sentada –. ¡Pero mira qué tarde es! ¡Si ya está anocheciendo! – dices mientras te levantas del sitio y sales del lugar como alma que te lleva el diablo.

Levi ya se esperaba esa reacción, no es la primera vez que lo haces, se dice a sí mismo mientras recuerda el día en que se te «declaró». Te deja ir, pero no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados, ya perdió a una persona muy importante en su vida como para perder tanto a ti como al bebé que viene en camino. Se para en seco y se da cuenta de algo:

– ¿La amo?

* * *

Los meses pasan muy rápido, entre batallas en las que ya no puedes participar y comidas que te devoras sin parar. No olvidemos los intentos de Levi para acercarse a ti, donde tú te alejas constantemente, gritándole, rompiendo a llorar.

«Estar embarazada es una joda», piensa Levi mientras se dirige a comprarte una manzana acaramelada que le has pedido en un ataque de antojo, antojo que vino seguido de otro ataque tuyo de furia y de llorera.

* * *

Por fin llega el momento más esperado: el día del parto.

Levi, para tu desgracia, no puede estar contigo, ha tenido que salir de los muros para una misión. Pero, por otro lado, Hanji y Sasha sí que están, afuera, pero están, esperando a que dejes de gritar como una loca, a llamar a gritos al «culpable» de tu estado, a llorar por el dolor… Un sinfín de acciones que te tienen más ocupada que el propio proceso del parto.

Pero, en un momento, todo se queda en calma, calma interrumpida por un pequeño lloro: ya nació.

Las parteras, junto con los médicos, están mirando que todo esté bien, cosa que tú también puedes ver desde donde estás. En ese momento, tus amigas ya tienen el permiso para poder entrar a veros.

Lo que no entiendes es el extraño rostro del doctor que tiene al bebé:

– Es un niño sanísimo pero… – empieza a decir el doctor mientras te entrega al niño envuelto en una sabanita para que lo observes.

– ¿Pero qué…? – dices antes la mirada de sorpresa de Sasha y la mirada atónita de Hanji.

El niño está bien pero hay algo raro, extraño, en algunas zonas de su piel, donde aparece algo semejante al cristal, lo cual, como puedes comprobar, está duro. Pero ese «cristal» desaparece en un instante, dando lugar a una piel de bebé humano, a una piel «normal».

Hanji está con los ojos muy abiertos, intenta hablar, al parecer ella sí que sabe algo. Algo le es familiar… Le miras a los ojos, pidiendo una explicación, a lo que ella responde con pelos y señales a todas esas dudas que muestras.

Cuando por fin puedes entender qué es lo que pasa, sólo susurras un:

– Un titán... ¿cambiante?


	12. Chapter 12

AVISO: podría contener algo que pueda ser considerado como «spoiler» pero me lo he inventado basándome en el manga.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí aguantando el fic ^^

Y también quiero dar las gracias a: Nunimia, Yuya Kinomoto y a mafia chan. Yo no digo nada, que no quiero dar ideas antes de que leáis el capítulo ~~

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Nada más salir de un «follón», te metes en otro, piensas mientras esperas la llegada de Levi. A pesar de suplicar que nadie le contara nada, Hanji negó alegando que es su deber como padre.

Oyes pisadas fuertes por el pasillo, unas pisadas muy características. Ya está aquí.

– Por lo que me ha contado Hanji, pensabas ocultarme esto también – te dice enfadado mientras cierra la puerta de la habitación.

– ¡Pero si yo no sabía nada!

– Pero pensabas ocultármelo.

– ¿Pero cómo te iba a decir que…?

– ¡Calla! – te grita provocando que el bebé que tienes en tu regazo se despierte.

– Mira lo que me haces hacer – te dice mientras se acerca al crío.

Temes su reacción. Levi, ¿junto a un «titán»? Eso es algo muy difícil de ver.

De repente, con la mirada, te pide permiso para tomar al niño entre sus brazos. La ternura con la que lo trata hace que se te escape alguna lagrimilla.

– ¿Qué nombre le ponemos? ¿O ya le has puesto tú uno?

– Estaba esperando a que vinieras para que pensáramos juntos.

– ¿Qué te parece [Nombre bebé]? – opina Levi.

– ¡Es un nombre perfecto!

Silencio…

– No sabes cómo ha podido ser esto, ¿verdad? – te pregunta.

– No, aunque se me ha ocurrido alguna que otra razón, teniendo en cuenta lo que me ha contado Hanji sobre la titán hembra y ese chico que está bajo tu cuidado, Eren.

– ¿Y bien? – te pregunta.

Pero no respondes. Él sólo se limita a suspirar, devolviéndote al niño.

– No puedes seguir así. Tus asuntos son mis asuntos – te dice.

– Sé lo mucho que odias a los titanes, como todos nosotros, pero mi hijo no es un titán cualquiera: es humano. Sé cómo has tratado a ese pobre muchacho en su juicio y no pienso permitir que trates a mi bebé de ninguna forma semejante. ¡No voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima!

– ¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso a mi hijo? ¿A nuestro hijo?

– No sé qué pensar – le espetas.

– Serás…

De repente, se gira y se dispone a salir del lugar.

– Siempre consigues que me enfade y termine yéndome de donde estés.

– Será porque tengo la razón.

Lo último que oyes de él es un portazo y unas pisadas muy fuertes, enfurecidas, alejándose.

* * *

Al parecer, tus suposiciones fueron certeras, pues el informe final del seguimiento que los doctores hicieron tanto al niño como a ti concluyen con un:

«[…] En el pasado, durante su infancia, la paciente [Nombre] fue víctima de un experimento que ya se ha llevado a cabo en otras personas, con el cual se pretendía inyectar unas dosis de un _transformante_ para comprobar la posibilidad de convertir a personas en titanes (los actualmente conocidos como _titanes cambiantes_).

Por lo visto, estas _vacunas_ no hicieron mella en ella, pero sí quedaron para siempre en su genética, haciendo que los efectos de esta sustancia pasara de madre a hijo.

Concluimos el informe especificando las características de dicho _transformante_: […]»

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el nacimiento del niño. Ya estás de vuelta en tu habitación, donde, cuando saliste de la enfermería, pudiste apreciar el gran trabajo de Hanji y Sasha en decorar el lugar para dar la bienvenida al pequeño.

Ahora es la hora de su comida, por lo que te dispones a darle de mamar. Mientras tanto, te pones a cantar una nana para llenar de algún sonido el lugar.

Estás tan absorta en observar cómo [Nombre bebé] está tranquilamente comiendo que no te das cuenta de que Levi ha entrado, hasta lo ves plantado frente a ti.

– ¿Qué quieres? – le dices a la defensiva.

–Sabes que tenemos que hablar y ya no podemos dejar nada a medias. Pero primero te quiero decir una cosa, algo que me ha costado mucho tiempo reconocer, lo cual lamento con todo mi ser – te dice sin perder su máscara de indiferencia.

– Con esa mirada, no debe ser nada bueno.

– Depende de cómo lo mires. Te amo.

No dices nada, pero con tu rostro lo dices todo, lloras.

– Al parecer, el estar conmigo te ha dado más disgustos que alegrías, ¿ves?, ya estás llorando – dice limpiándote las lágrimas y mirando con amor a ti y al niño que descansa ya dormido en tus brazos.

–Tenemos que hablar – prosigue diciéndote – pero primero quiero decirte que te necesito junto a mí, os necesito junto a mí, no podría vivir sin vosotros dos. Os amo a ambos. Sólo te pido que hagas una cosa por mí.

No puedes evitar mirarle con ojos llenos de amor, esa mirada que él tanto echaba de menos, esa mirada que jamás le abandonó en sus malos momentos pero que, por su maldita culpa, se convirtió en odio y tristeza por un tiempo.

– **¿Qué puedo hacer?** - le preguntas.

– Cásate conmigo – te dice mientras se acerca a besarte, a lo que sólo puedes decir un «sí» bajito y cerrar los ojos, esperando ese ansiado beso; beso interrumpido por unos suaves sonidos procedentes de [Nombre bebé], haciendo que ambos desviéis la vista hacia él a la vez, lo cual hace que sonriáis con amor.

**FIN**

He intentado terminar el fic de alguna manera un tanto triste, pero no he podido. En ningún fic me gusta terminar una historia de forma angustiosa si hay niños (bebés, en este caso) por medio. Es manía mía, pero no quiero que, ni en una historia, la situación dé lugar a un niño triste y preocupado tras las malas decisiones tomadas por los padres.

Espero que os haya gustado; sé que hay partes más fuertes y otras más débiles pero he intentado ser un poco fiel a alguna situación que se podría dar en la realidad para poder hacer que la lectora se meta de lleno en esta historia. No sé si lo he conseguido pero sí que he aprendido muchas cosas nuevas para poder reflejar en próximas historias.

Estoy pensando en hacer un capítulo extra, un «epílogo», pero primero tengo que pensar el qué, aunque ya tengo cierta idea ~

¡Muchas gracias por leer el fic completo!

¡Nos «leemos» en los próximos que suba por aquí! ^^


	13. EPÍLOGO

Como siempre, gracias a Nunimia y a Yuya Kinomoto por vuestros comentarios. Siento haber hecho un fic tan corto, pero es que no quería terminar cansándoos ^^

ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO, AVISO: CONTENIDO **NO APTO** PARA MENORES. Si lo lees, ya sabes lo que te vas a encontrar ~~ El que avisa no es traidor wejejejeje

**EPÍLOGO**

Un portazo resuena en los pasillos a las 7:30 de la mañana, seguido de unas risas y de un golpe seco.

– Mierda – susurra Levi tras el golpe recibido en el codo contra el armario de la habitación.

[Nombre] sólo ríe ante su urgencia, ante su prisa.

– En vez de reírte tanto, podrías ayudarme – le dice mientras se quita la chaqueta y la camisa, para luego tirarlas al suelo.

– ¿Te has hecho daño?

– No, estoy bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

– Una… media hora – dice ella mientras se quita también su chaqueta y el cinturón.

Levi no puede evitarlo y se queda un momento sin respiración al verla con la camisa. Un gruñido sale de su garganta.

– No llevas sujetador – susurra al sentir su entrepierna crecer dentro del pantalón mientras observa cómo la tela de la camisa se adapta a sus pechos.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Para que luego te pelees con el cierre? Así empezamos antes – dice [Nombre] mientras se aleja un poco de él.

Mientras ella se aleja, él, a toda prisa, consigue quitarse los pantalones y los calcetines. La deseaba, ya no aguantaba más.

[Nombre], mientras tanto, luchaba para quitarse también los pantalones pero, por alguna causa, éstos no cedían.

– Ayúdame.

Levi, ya en todo su esplendor, camina hacia ella suspirando.

– Pero quítate primero las botas – dice mientras se agacha para ayudarla.

– ¡Por fin! – grita ella al verse liberada de todo.

– Ssssss – le manda callar mientras, estando aún agachado, le baja las bragas hasta el suelo.

Él no se mueve, sólo se la queda mirando desde el sitio.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – dice ella con coquetería mientras se apoya en una mesa.

– No sabes cuánto… - susurra él.

* * *

PARA LEER ESTE CONTENIDO MA, VISITA DEVIANTART (sin espacios):

fav

.

me

/

d79vhdj

* * *

– Ahhhhh – un lloro suena cerca de la puerta de la habitación.

– ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – gruñe Levi mientras [Nombre] se mueve inquieta contra la mesa.

– No digas eso de tu hijo.

– Aún no ha pasado la media hora, ¡maldita sea!

[Nombre], temblorosa debido al orgasmo al que estaba a punto de llegar, se pone, como puede, las bragas y la camisa que Levi dejó atrás.

– Aguanta un poco, que ahora vuelvo. Sólo tengo que amamantarlo.

– No te olvides que, cuando vuelvas, seré yo quien te dé de mamar – dice Levi con una sonrisa lasciva.

– ¡Levi! – le riñe ella mientras se dirige a la habitación contigua.

Él sólo suspira y se sienta en la cama. No hay día que no tenga que posponer sus necesidades pero, piensa, merece la pena al ver a su hermoso hijo junto a su esposa juntos, felices. Una felicidad que nadie les arrebatará.

Con ese pensamiento, se tumba boca arriba, esperando a que su amada mujer regrese. Mientras llega, sólo puede pensar en las cosas que le va a hacer en cuanto venga, lo que hace que su miembro se le hinche aún más, si eso es posible.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado ideando su plan porque, de repente, siente cómo unos labios besan la punta de su miembro, el cual ya muestra presemen. La mira.

– ¿Por dónde íbamos? – le pregunta [Nombre] mientras se acomoda, lista para darse un buen festín.

Él sólo sonríe mientras vuelve a recostar su cabeza en la cama para disfrutar mejor del momento.

**FIN**

(ahora sí que sí)

Bueno, bueno, pues ya está. Ya tengo en mente otro fic (más bien, one-shot) :P


End file.
